


A French-Filled Date Night

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders is Multilingual, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Sometimes, one of the sides will catch Logan's attention and he’ll unknowingly start muttering to himself.This is fine if he stays in one of the other languages.However, he’ll sometimes switch between English and the language without knowing it.AKA - Logan speaks French and loves his boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	A French-Filled Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another of my older stories since I'm bored ^^ This was based off a headcanon that Logan could speak French & Latin (I'll link it in the end notes) It was originally posted Sept. 3, 2018.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Only warning is a food mention!

Logan surveys the room, looking for a single thing out of place. The board games and puzzles are on the table, a stack of movies is sitting by the TV, dinner under a heating charm on the counter and dessert baking in the oven. So, why does it feel like something’s missing?

An idle snap of his fingers has vases filled with beautiful flowers appearing around the room, filling the room with color and brightness. Logan nods and smooths down his navy blue dress shirt, finally able to relax now that everything is perfect.

Logan plucks a single flower from each vase, holding them gently in his hand as his eyes focus on the staircase, waiting silently for their arrival. He feels strangely nervous, even though he knows that everything is going to go smoothly, whether it follows his plan or not.

A few minutes before Logan told them to come down, Virgil walks down the stairs, his eyes flashing wildly at being the first of them to arrive. However, he settles the second he looks at Logan, a faint smirk on his face.

“For you.” Logan offers a black rose to Virgil, who takes it with a faint blush.

“Thanks. You look nice.” Virgil says and Logan smiles, straightening his black tie.

“Merci, mon ombre.” (my shadow) Logan replies smoothly. “You look nice as well.” And he does. Virgil stuck with his usual hoodie but under it is a deep purple dress shirt that makes him look quite attractive, in Logan’s opinion. 

Virgil’s eyes widen and he blinks a few times before registering the compliment. “Thanks.” He mumbles, hoping that Logan hadn’t seen the way he shivered when he spoke French just then.

Logan’s lips curl up in a satisfied smile. All according to plan. Usually, Roman or Patton are the ones to plan their date nights. So, since it’s his turn, he plans on using his second language to his advantage.

Exactly on time, Patton makes his way down the stairs, his white skirt fluttering gently around him. A large grin brightens his face when he sees Virgil and Logan and he rushes over. “You guys look amazing!”

Logan nods, taking the light blue daisy from his hand and extending it to Patton, who squeals and gently takes the flower. “Awww, Lo, you’re so sweet!” Patton says, tucking the flower behind his ear.

Logan smiles at how the color of the flower complements the light blue blouse the moral side is wearing and he gives a nod of thanks to the compliment. “Ah, but vous êtes beaucoup plus doux, Patton.”

Patton gasps silently, his face turning a bright pink and a shy smile appearing on his face. “I…think I know what you said.” Patton says, his heart fluttering, “You said I am much sweeter, right?”

“Very good,” Logan says and Patton giggles, going over to talk to Virgil as the sound of heels echoes from upstairs.

Roman poses when the others can see him before walking down the stairs, arriving fashionably late (really only about five minutes). He does a little spin to show off the red dress he’s wearing, causing Patton to squeal and Virgil to snicker behind his hand.

“Showing off, are we, Princey?” Virgil asks and Roman huffs, putting a hand to his chest. He opens his mouth to speak but Virgil continues, “Nah, just messing with you. You look great.” Their eyes meet and Roman pauses, a pleased smile crossing his face.

“Thank you, my moonlight.” Roman says, turning to look at Logan, who slowly holds out a red carnation.

“Pour toi, ma lumière.” Logan smirks at the blush on Roman’s cheeks. Roman takes the flower and tucks it behind his ear and Logan turns to them all. “So, mes amours, are you all ready to eat?” Logan asks, a sly smirk on his face as even that tiny bit of French causes them all to nod dumbly, too flustered by the words to really care what they’re agreeing to.

Logan doesn’t usually show off his ability to speak French so whenever he does speak it, the other sides don’t know how to handle it. It makes for a lot of interesting situations.

Logan leads them all over to the dining room and pulls out their chairs for them, smirking faintly at their flustered expressions. Once they’re all seated, he serves dinner and they begin eating.

“So, Logan,” Roman says after swallowing a bite, “What exactly do you have planned for tonight?”

“Ne vous inquiétez pas. (Don’t worry.) You’ll have fun, but it’s a surprise.” Logan says and Roman shuts up about it, despite how normally a secret like this would bother him.

After dinner, they have dessert, which Logan has specifically prepared for each side. Snickerdoodles for Patton, thumbprint cookies with Crofters Jam for Roman, and peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies with marshmallow filling for Virgil. (Logan is all-too-aware of Virgil’s sweet tooth - being subject to as many random late night baking sessions with him)

As Logan sets their plates down in front of them, they each give a surprised look at him, which quickly turns into a smile. “You remembered our favorites!” Patton says with a giggle.

“Of course,” Logan says, watching indulgently as they enjoy their treats.

After the desserts have been diminished to crumbs, Logan leads them back out into the living room. “So, what would you all like to do first?” He gestures at the puzzles and at the movies.

They unanimously decide to watch a movie and curl up on the couch together to watch it. One movie becomes two and eventually, they just decide to have a constant stream of movies.

Virgil and Logan migrate to the puzzle tables, working separately on different puzzles, but occasionally offering help when the other person needs it.

While searching for fitting pieces, Logan gets the urge to look around and suddenly, the puzzle no longer seems as interesting. What’s far more entertaining are his boyfriends.

Virgil, with the little crease between his eyebrows showing how focused he is, fitting pieces into the puzzle, a small smile dancing at his lips. Patton and Roman are cuddled together on the couch, eyes glued to the TV screen. Occasionally, one of them will look at the other and tug them ever so slightly closer, causing that side to smile.

“They are so precious…” Logan mutters under his breath in French. “I wish moments like this would last forever…”

Virgil glances curiously at Logan, who shakes his head, wordlessly telling him not to worry about it. The anxious side shrugs and goes back to work.

“Do they know how much I love them? How much they influence my day-to-day life?” Logan muses to himself. “I wouldn’t be able to live without them…” His words switch to English without him knowing, drawing the attention of the other three.

“They are the lights of my life. My sun, my moon, and my stars, all at once.” Logan sighs softly with a fond smile. “I love them.” He states before realizing they’re all looking at him.

Patton’s eyes are bright and shiny, grinning so widely and yet looking like he’s going to cry. Roman is wearing the softest expression Logan has ever seen on him and looking at him like he’s worth more than all the riches in the world. Virgil has that slightly shy smile he gets whenever he’s feeling like he truly belongs and it melts Logan’s heart to see it here and now.

Logan opens his mouth to speak but Patton scrambles up off the couch and practically tackles him in a hug. “Awwww! Lo, you’re such a sweetheart!” Patton snuggles into Logan, who returns the hold without a second thought.

Roman silently slips off the couch and joins the hug, Virgil crawling across the floor to do the same. Logan blinks but mentally shrugs, deciding to just enjoy the moment while it’s here.

“We love you too, Logan, never forget that.” Roman murmurs in his ear.

“Yeah,” Virgil chimes in, “We wouldn’t be able to live without you either.”

Logan blinks again, his cheeks turning violently red as he realized they understood at least part of what he said. But… It doesn’t seem like they minded hearing it. So, maybe, this is okay.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Logan says, letting the weight of his emotions carry in his voice. “I love you all so much.”

Patton, Virgil, and Roman each reply with an I love you of their own. The four of them remain cuddled up together for what feels like hours, not wanting this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the headcanon post if you're interested: [ Headcanon Link](https://anxiously-unsatisfied-world.tumblr.com/post/177394032569/since-i-cant-get-this-image-out-of-my-head-logan)


End file.
